deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Bar Sinister
Simon Bar Sinister is the main antagonist from the Underdog cartoon show. A thoroughly wicked man, Simon is constantly trying to find a way to enslave the world. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far With Cad Lackey * Mr. Incredible vs. Simon Bar Sinister and Cad (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Appearance Simon is a very short and ugly man, with skin that has an unhealthy coloring to it. His preferred outfit is a white lab coat worn over a black vest, with an accompanying black bow tie and black shoes. Powers and Abilities Simon is a genius at creating weapons that he can use against anyone who would stand against him – the police, the U.S. Army, and especially Underdog. Weapons and Equipment Simon’s first choice when it comes to causing mayhem is a new invention that he hopes will surprise his opponents. Among his inventions are: * Tank – This is a tracked, armored vehicle with a clawed robotic arm on each side, two lights on the top, and an articulate “mouth” with grinding “teeth” at the front. This tank appears in the opening sequence of the show. * Camera Ray – This item looks like a normal camera, but when Simon fires it, it turns people into life-sized photographs. A drawback is that if these rays hit a mirror, they will reflect back on the camera’s user. Turning around the lens of the camera, and then firing at the picture will turn it back into their normal form. – When firing this weapon, Simon says, "Simon says, hold it!" * Snow Gun – This is shaped like a pistol. It has a large, round chamber with a pistol grip and trigger below, a sight above, and a barrel with three flares on it. When fired at a person or object, it freezes them in place, making them look like a snowman. It was able to freeze most people with one shot, though it did take three shots to freeze Underdog. Even then, Underdog was able to thaw himself out. – When firing this weapon, Simon says, "Simon says, go snow!" * Shrinking Water – When sprayed on a person, this liquid shrinks him or her down to about 1/36th their original size, reducing a 6-foot-tall man down to about the size of Simon’s thumb. To weaponize this liquid, he loaded it in a gag squirting flower. When firing this weapon, Simon says, "Simon says, sniff!" * Weathermachine - This device looks like an old style pump organ. When he plays on it, it alters the weather, with each key having a different effect. When using this device, Simon says something like, "Simon says rain," "Simon says lightning," or "Simon says tornado twist!" * Phoney Booths - These devices look like real phone booths, but when someone steps into it, it turns him or her into a mindless drone under Simon’s command. Simon has a remote control device that allows him to see his slaves and give them commands at a distance. This device even worked against Underdog, though he did eventually succeed in breaking Simon’s hold on him. Simon doesn’t have to say anything when using this device, as it is automatic. * The Forget-Me-Net - When thrown over a victim, it makes him or her forget who and what they are. However, if some says the person’s name, they will immediately remember who they are. When using this weapon, Simon calls out, "Simon says forget it!" * Time Bomb - These devices look like a clock connected to dynamite, but they are actually very different. The user turns the dial on the face of the “clock” to whatever year he wishes to travel to, winds the clock, and when it explodes, the user or users are transported to that time, completely unharmed. Another Time Bomb is necessary to travel back to the present. With this device, Simon does not feel it necessary to say anything when using it. * The Big Dipper - This device looks something like a large canister vacuum cleaner. When the nozzle of the machine is placed in a body of water, no matter how large, it immediately sucks up the water, rearranging its atoms, and placing it in a small jar. The Big Dipper can be reversed to turn the water back to its original form. When using this machine, Simon says, "Simon says dry up!" * Sneeze Gun - This large large-muzzled pistol fires a pepper dust at the target, which makes him or her sneeze repeated. It was not one of his more successful weapons. When firing this pistol, Simons says, “Simon says sneeze!” * Cry Gun - This long firearm has a wavy barrel and a pair of antennas on the top. It fires a beam that makes the target burst into uncontrollable crying. It also was not a successful weapon because it does not incapacitate the target. When firing this gun, Simons says, “Simon says cry!” * Tickle Feather Machine - This pistol looks like a ray gun, but it actually shoots feathers that attach to the target, and tickle them, completely incapacitating them. When firing this gun, Simons says, “Simon says laugh!” The effect seems to only stop when Simon fires the gun in reverse mode, and says, “Simon says stop laughing!” Even Underdog could not resist the effects of this weapon, but the laughing effect seems to be temporary. * Valentine Vault - When someone is placed inside this box, and the switch is thrown, they are immediately turned into a life-size Valentine. They are unhurt, but immobilized. When activating this device, Simon says, “Simon says, be my valentine!" * Vacuum Gun - This weapon looks like a very large vacuum cleaner, which is pretty much what it is. To use it, Simon holds the nozzle in his hands, and when he pulls the trigger, it can suck up a full-sized man, through the small hose, into the tank. It can be used stand-alone, or on the bed of a truck, but it is too large for a person to carry. When activating this device, Simon says, “Simon says, come here!" Simon also equips himself with more normal weapons, and has been seen to carry a revolver and/or a machine gun. One, when he opened his arsenal it was seen to include pistols, rifles, machine guns, swords, cannons and tanks. Also, Simon does have access to more normal equipment, such as cars, trucks and a propeller-driven airplane. 2007 Live Action Movie thumb|Dr. Simon Barsinister from the 2007 live action Underdog movie. Dr. Simon Barsinister believed that he could make a deal with Capitol City by using genetic manipulation to give animals superior abilities. One day, his experiments went awry when an escaping dog gets coated in his serum, thus creating Underdog, and destroying his lab at the same time. Left scared by the lab destruction, Simon took up a life of crime to raise money to continue his experiments. However, Underdog was right there to foil his plans. Gallery Simon_is_his_tank.png|Simon in his tank. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:Underdog Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Technology users Category:Human Category:Comedic Movie Combatants